


Oh, Calamity! (Alex Gaskarth)

by joshuadunsdrums



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuadunsdrums/pseuds/joshuadunsdrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When I was younger, I was certain that I'd be fine without a queen.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Calamity! (Alex Gaskarth)

_'When I was younger, I was certain That I'd_ _be fine without a queen...'_

This is no fairytale.

Alex sat in his room, counting the miles away from the girl he lost. The girl he let slip through his fingers. She's across the ocean now. He'd never be able to find her. He wonders if he'd ever see her, whether he'd ever bump into her one day. He blames himself for letting her go.

Aria sat on the windowsill of her room, watching the sun set and counting the miles from the guy she left all those years ago. The regret that she's built up over the years worsens as she counts each mile. She forced herself to cross the ocean. She'd never be able to find him. She wonders if she'd ever see him, whether she'd ever bump into him one day. She blames herself for leaving him.

The feeling in their stomach rises again. Alex punches a wall. Aria lets tears run down her face. They both end up curled in a ball on their beds, wishing they could turn back time.

Weeks pass, and Alex demands to fly to where she is. He doesn't know where in the country she is, he doesn't know where she'd possibly be, he doesn't even know whether she'd changed much.

Nevertheless, he was determined to find her.

Days pass, several trains caught, several people stopped by the guy, cluelessly trying to find the girl he let go all those years ago.

Aria grabs her bag and heads out towards her university. She puts her earphones in her ears and presses shuffle on her playlist, counting every step, as if it were one step closer to him.

Alex sits down on the bench, sighing heavily. He was never going to find her. He'd let her slip through his fingers and that was the last time he'd ever see her.

She turns the corner leading to the park, which was opposite her university. Passing the usually vacant bench, she sees the feet of someone. She stops in her tracks.

He sees someone walk past, but doesn't bother to look up. It wouldn't be her anyway. It wasn't until she stopped that he paid any attention.

She slowly turned on her heel, seeing a guy with faded blue hair, looking down at the floor, almost helpless. She hesitantly opens her mouth to speak, closing it again before speaking in a soft voice.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Alex furrowed his brows. That voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just..."

Aria looked down at the ground. That voice sounded familiar.

Almost on cue, something in their minds clicked, causing their heads to shoot up. Their eyes met instantly, knowing exactly who it was.

Aria was the first to react, which wasn't the first time. She dropped her bag, stumbling backwards. Her mouth went dry, as she tried to form his name. She hadn't said it out loud in so long.

Alex stood up, taking a small step towards her. He reached forward, cupping her cheek shakily. Just like Aria, he couldn't form her name.

Again, she reacted first. She jerked her head away from his hand, picked up her bag and started to back away.

"I... I have to go."

She almost ran to University, not wanting to look back. She left him again. There's no way he'd forgive her now.

He stood there frozen to the spot, his arm falling limply to his side again. He'd let her slip through his fingers again. There's no way she's coming back now.

_'Oh, calamity_

_Come back to me...'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first... thing on here so I know it's probably gonna be kinda bad.  
> Thank you for reading though, it's kinda weird writing this.  
> It was based on an idea that I had whilst listening to Oh, Calamity and it's really weird, publishing this at nearly 2 in the morning from an idea that I had.   
> Anyways, enough of that.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Stay rad.  
> 


End file.
